


[Podfic] a wreath above her head

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [43]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Dehumanization, Flowers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Harm, the physical horror of loving what's eating you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The attic chorused the birth of flowers.A cycle, according to Jane, which broiled over itself until something rose from muddled grounds. At least she called it grounds; where else would the worms grow? She never noticed the beginning - never caught a drift of pungent lilacs under her nostrils. For all she knew and loved, her modest home stretched narrow ceilings for one owner. Then, an owner and two white strings. A dozen of squirms beneath her shoes.Jane lost count at some point and settled for a hive.worms aren't the only living thing jane blooms.
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] a wreath above her head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a wreath above her head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617523) by [nychta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychta/pseuds/nychta). 



> For the "GRAVE" prompt for Pod-o-Ween 2020! It's basically not even a stretch to say this fulfills the prompt!!

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/a-wreath-above-her-head/a%20wreath%20above%20her%20head.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/a-wreath-above-her-head/a%20wreath%20above%20her%20head.mp3) | 13 MB | 0:18:56  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/a-wreath-above-her-head/a%20wreath%20above%20her%20head.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:18:56


End file.
